


А убийца - дворецкий

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Comedy, Deepthroating, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, Humor, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Данте и Неро выбираются в отпуск. Прекрасная природа, чистый воздух, близость озера… Что еще нужно? Однако работа находит охотников и здесь. Что ж, придется встречаться с заказчиком…
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	А убийца - дворецкий

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Red Afghan** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/21321) | [diary](https://shholl.diary.ru/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilDanteRA)

Заказ настиг Данте и Неро внезапно. Весть о нем (несомненно, благую) принес маленький послушонок местного храма, о котором Данте и понятия до сего момента не имел. Просто раздался звонок в дверь, охотник открыл и увидел мальчонку лет десяти, одетого в белый балахон. 

Это было неожиданно.

— Привет, малой. Чего здесь забыл? — Данте облокотился о косяк и с любопытством уставился на мальчика. Тот не стушевался, порылся в карманах под своим одеянием и протянул Данте бумажку.

— Вы ведь Данте, да? Вас зовет к себе на аудиенцию отец Рочестер. Вот тут написано время и адрес. 

Данте развернул писульку, внимательно изучил. 

— Ага. И чего этот отец от меня хочет? 

— Отец Рочестер не сказал, но настаивал, чтобы вы пришли. Дело чрезвычайной важности, так сказал отец. 

— Ну если так… Придется заглянуть. Нехорошо игнорировать такое оригинальное приглашение, верно? 

Мальчишка улыбнулся. 

Данте уже хотел закрыть дверь, когда паренек, качнувшись с пяток на носки, лукаво прищурился и поделился: 

— А я знаю, вы рок-звезда! 

— С чего ты это взял, малыш? 

— У вас кожаный плащ и лямочки! — выпалил довольный ребенок, развернулся и побежал прочь от трейлера, что занимали сейчас охотники.  
Данте покачал головой. Отвернувшись от входа, Данте снял с вешалки первую попавшуюся вещь – кепку – и бросил ее в мирно спящего в кресле Неро. 

— Подъем! Ранние пташки уже пропели!

— О, господи, нам обязательно куда-то тащиться?.. Мы же приехали отдыхать, — Неро шел практически на автомате, широко зевал и периодически ерошил белоснежные волосы. — Я не выспался… Мы легли… Твою мать, когда мы легли, Данте? Часа два назад? 

— Четыре, — ответил охотник, — и я бы не поминал господа всуе в том месте, куда мы направляемся. 

— Даже спрашивать не буду, — проворчал Неро, выше поднимая воротник плаща. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Данте, охотникам не пришлось томиться и гулять по территории церкви, дожидаясь аудиенции. За первой же дверью, пережившей, наверное, не один десяток и даже не одну сотню лет, их встретил распорядитель. На сей раз ряса была черной, а юноша уже достиг возраста согласия. Смерив посетителей быстрым взглядом темных глаз, он жестом попросил охотников следовать за собой. 

Путь был долгим. Данте молча осматривался, принюхивался к специфическому запаху ладана, парафина и еще чего-то, чем всегда пахло в старых храмах, полных секретов. Высокие потолки терялись в полутьме. И хотя освещение здесь использовали современное, электрические лампы все равно не справлялись с подступающей со всех сторон тьмой. Неро же, выросший в подобных готических декорациях, откровенно скучал. 

Отец Рочестер принял гостей в своем кабинете. По сравнению с аскетичными строгими коридорами, личная комната проповедника выглядела этакой обжитой норой, которую изо всех сил постарались сделать более или менее уютной. Холодные серые стены закрывали высокие книжные шкафы, набитые толстыми фолиантами с переставшими читаться от времени названиями на латыни. У задорно потрескивающего камина стоял кожаный диван. И, конечно, самое почетное место кабинета занимал тяжелый дубовый стол, выполненный, похоже, из цельного массива. 

Сам Генри Рочестер, впрочем, оказался таким же неизысканным и неинтересным, как и его кабинет. Этот мужчина – на вид немногим старше пятидесяти лет – очевидно следил за своей внешностью и имиджем. Все в его внешности было почти идеально: почти идеальная прическа, из которой кокетливо выбивалась завитая прядь; почти идеально подщипанные брови такой формы, чтобы проще было сурово, но смиренно взирать на прихожан; почти идеальная жестикуляция… Последнее почему-то понравилось Данте больше всего, он действительно довольно долго не сводил глаз с руки, на безымянном пальце которой красовался такой неброский, но в то же время очень вычурный перстень-печатка. Должно быть, на проповедях люди как зачарованные следили за полетом этой ладони и этого кольца, путь указующего.

— Прошу вас, садитесь, — приятным баритоном предложил святой отец и присел сам. За свой стол, разумеется. 

Охотники, переглянувшись, уселись на стулья прямо перед ним. К сожалению, диван на выбор не предложили. 

— Безмерно рад видеть вас в нашей обители, — продолжил Рочестер, убедившись, что гости сидят перед ним, словно школьники в кабинете директора, — надеюсь, мое приглашение не нарушило ваших планов? 

Неро фыркнул. Данте же улыбнулся краешком губ: 

— Ничуть нет. Мы собирались на рыбалку. Говорят, в вашем озере водится огромная радужная форель, старая, как любовница моего деда. Большая Милли, верно? И за ее поимку назначена неплохая награда. 

Отец Рочестер профессиональным театральным жестом поднес палец к виску: 

— Только не говорите, что и вы клюнули на эту утку и поплывете к середине озера на старой вонючей лодке, взятой напрокат у старика Томаса с пристани… Неужели у знаменитых охотников нет иных, более достойных дел в нашем городке? 

— Видите ли – ни малейших, — ответил Данте, — мы приехали в отпуск. Отдохнуть от шумного мегаполиса, насладиться природой… А тут вы. Присылаете мальчика из хора, просите прийти и отговариваете от посещения одной из – если не единственной – забав в вашем захолустье. 

Проповедник вздохнул. Впрочем, не менее наигранно, как и до этого. 

— Что ж… Пожалуй, не стоит ходить вокруг да около, мистер Данте. Я бы хотел предложить вам работу. Уж не знаю, сочтете ли вы ее сложной или легкой, однако в свете сложившийся ситуации, боюсь, я вынужден прибегнуть к помощи вашего не богоугодного цеха. 

Неро посмотрел на отца Рочестера как на личного врага. Данте же лишь улыбнулся чуть шире и удобнее развалился на своем стуле. 

— Мы внимательно слушаем, святой отец.

Судя по внезапно изменившемуся лицу, проповедник, наконец, отвлекся от своей богоугодной рутины и заговорил искренне.

— Вы, наверное, знаете, что наш городок славится не только рыбалкой, но и красивейшим лесом, что окружает озеро Крейвен. Этот лес сохранился еще со времен…

— Знаем, мы остановились в одном из лесных кемпингов, — оборвал очередную долгую витиеватую речь Неро, — вы же сами послали за нами. 

— М-да, действительно… — немного поник отец Рочестер. — Понимаете… Вы чужаки в наших краях и вам, возможно, нелегко понять, какое значение этот лес имеет для местных жителей. Но для нас он столь же ценен, как небо, как воздух, которым мы дышим. В некотором роде этот прекрасный лес и есть тот самый воздух.

— Я бы попросил вас перейти ближе к делу, отец.

— Да, мистер Данте, уже перешел. Понимаете, по этому лесу проходит множество туристических троп. Там разбиты детские палаточные лагеря, на особо живописных склонах установлены смотровые площадки, с которых видно озерную гладь. Наш лес всегда был спокойным, безопасным местом, куда без взрослых могли пойти гулять дети и все знали, что они обязательно вернутся обратно. Но… 

Отец Рочестер ощутимо замялся.

— Но?.. — помог ему Данте. — Что изменилось? 

— Скажите, — вопросом на вопрос ответил проповедник, — вы действительно способны уничтожить или прогнать нечисть? 

— В вашем лесу завелся демон? 

Рочестер скорбно переплел пальцы.

— Я бы сказал – два демона. 

— Это уже интереснее, отец. Вы должны рассказать о том, что вас так встревожило. 

Проповедник помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. Данте терпеливо ждал. Неро тоже ждал, но менее терпеливо. Наконец, после долгой заминки, отец Рочестер приступил к рассказу. 

— Не далее как позавчера вечером я выполнял свой долг перед гражданами на площади. Вместе с прихожанами мы молились о всеобщем счастье, воспевали благость Господню. Закончилось служение поздно, солнце уже село, а мне нужно было вернуться сюда, дабы подготовиться к утренней молитве. Идти я должен был через лес. Но я уже говорил вам, что наш лес – безопасное место, к тому же его тропки известны местным жителям как собственные пальцы… Хм… Я вышел за городские ворота. Шел тихо, не торопясь, наслаждался красотами природы. Знаете, в это время года по ночам поют чудесные птицы, а стоит углубиться – можно увидеть танцы светлячков над влажными низинками… 

На сей раз Данте не перебивал и не подгонял святого отца. Он внимательно слушал эти разглагольствования, знал, что скоро прозвучит самое интересное. И оно прозвучало.

— Невдалеке от озера, там, где туристическая тропка разделяется на две, я услышал странный звук. Как будто по земле бежал какой-то крупный зверь. В нашем лесу отродясь не водилось ничего больше опоссума, поэтому я решил последовать за этим… Странным звуком. Он удалялся быстро, а я, конечно, торопился, но поспорить с ним не мог. И отстал. Однако, мною завладело стремление к истине. Поэтому я упрямо пробирался в ту сторону, куда убежал этот странный зверь. И… Каково же было мое удивление, когда, спустя каких-то десять минут, я действительно увидел источник звуков! И это было самое чудовищное событие в моей жизни! 

Неро подозрительно поглядел на Данте, который был близок к тому, чтобы лыбиться во весь рот. Однако, ни один из охотников не перебил святого отца и тот, собравшись с силами, продолжил: 

— Я узрел двух чудовищ, что играли в свои дьявольские игры на поляне, освященной как будто специально вышедшей из-за туч луной! 

— Что же это были за чудовища, отец Рочестер?

— Они были огромными, больше взрослого человека! Покрыты были сияющей чешуей, хотя… Я бы назвал это скорее броней, панцирем, что защищает тело от повреждений. Один из монстров был красно-черным. Он, словно пес по кровавому следу, шел за вторым чудовищем, которое сияло бледно-голубым и отползало от первого монстра, приминая траву. Голову его венчало что-то похожее на корону или нимб… Незавершенный круг из странной костной ткани…

Религиозное сравнение так захватило отца Рочестера, что он снова умолк.

— Как интересно, — поддакнул Данте, — чем же занимались эти монстры? 

— Они… — произнес проповедник, — сначала мне показалось, что они охотятся друг на друга… Но позже, присмотревшись, я понял… 

Неро приподнял брови в ожидании, но святой отец стушевался.

— Я думаю, что эти чудовища, кем бы они ни были, не должны топтать нашу святую землю, мистер Данте. Вероятно, нам очень повезло, что вы, вместе с вашим юным протеже, решили провести отпуск в здешних местах. 

— Определенно, — невозмутимо подтвердил Данте, — вам невероятно повезло. Мы с Неро действительно специализируемся на демонах и можем помочь. Конечно, нам тоже не хочется, чтобы в вашем тихом городке появились обглоданные трупы. Знаете, все эти потроха, вываленные на асфальт, кровь, застывшая темным зеркалом, мутные глаза, смотрящие в никуда… Все это очень некрасиво и небогоугодно. Однако для того, чтобы вам помочь, нам нужно знать об этих чудищах больше. Вы упомянули, что рассмотрели, чем они занимались? 

— Это обязательно? — как-то жалко спросил отец Рочестер, потирая свое кольцо. 

— Обязательно. 

Мужчина вздохнул. Неро заметил пот, выступивший на почти идеально подстриженных висках.

— Эти монстры… Понимаете, мистер Данте, каким-то образом оба они напоминали людей. Конечно, лишь отдаленно, уверен, разума у этих тварей не больше, чем у церковной курицы, однако и такое сходство оскверняет промысел Божий. И, словно в дурной средневековой комедии, эти чудовища… Они…

— Они?..

— Они славили Сатану своими деяниями! — сердито громыхнул отец Рочестер, да так резко, что Неро встрепенулся. — Очерняли образ Господень, глумились над самим понятием Любви! 

Неро уставился на проповедника во все глаза, а Данте, наоборот, больше откинулся на спинку неудобного стула и подпер рукой подбородок. За его пальцами, если присмотреться, можно было заметить улыбку. 

— Прошу, расскажите о том, что происходило без эвфемизмов. 

— Что ж, хорошо… — святой отец глянул на плотно закрытую дверь кабинета. — Мы здесь одни и можно говорить откровенно. Я видел, как красное чудовище поймало второго за лодыжку и повалило наземь. Я подумал, что теперь последует кровавая расправа, однако нет. Последовало нечто иное! Чудовище с венцом на голове упало на спину и развело колени! О, Боже… Это было столь гадко, что и не передать словами! Я видел, как оно гладит грудь красного монстра своими пальцами с длинными когтями… Как касается его губ, как тот берет эти пальцы в рот и сосет, издавая рокочущие звуки… Глаза у этого красного зверя тлели, словно угли, а между крупными пластинами и чешуями будто струилась и пульсировала лава, что течет вместо воды во владениях Нечистого! 

Священник ударил по столу ладонью. Он негодовал.

— Это чудовище, рожденное из лавы, урчало и ластилось ко второму, словно огромная собака. Оно брало белоснежные волосы второго – примерно такие же как у вас, мастер Неро, но гораздо длиннее – и пропускало их сквозь пальцы, смотрело, как они исчезают из ладони, будто бы могло понять, осознать чувства людей, вложенные в эти действия! 

— Что было дальше? — сузил глаза Данте. 

— Дальше… Этот второй… Более изящный монстр ухватил другого за рога и подтолкнул его голову к своему паху. И тут я с ужасом увидел…

— Да-а?..

— … член нечеловеческой формы, что колом стоял между ног этой твари! 

— Какой ужас, — произнес Данте, всем своим видом изображая шок, — просто жуть. 

— Да! И знаете, что было хуже того, мистер Данте?! Эти порождения греха начали совокупляться прямо у меня на глазах! Светло-голубое чудовище с длинными волосами прижало голову красного монстра к себе и тот принялся облизывать его член, увитый слабо светящимися венами. Вы бы видели зубы, что скользили по нему! Язык – длинный и гибкий – что в три кольца обвивался вокруг ствола и головки, на вершине которой искрилась в свете луны жемчужная капля. Пасть этого чудовища раскрывалась, он словно глотал часть второго монстра, сосал так, что на траву капала густая горячая слюна…

Неро как бы невзначай положил ногу на ногу. 

— Голубой монстр рычал, держал второго за рога и дергал его на себя, все быстрее и быстрее, пока не выплеснул тому в пасть проклятое семя, которое стекало у того меж острых длинных зубов, прямо по броне на подбородке… 

Отец Рочестер, окончательно расчувствовавшись, дотянулся до подноса и плеснул себе виски в граненый стакан. Гостям не предложил. Да тем и не требовалось. Данте сидел довольный и покачивался, Неро, весь красный, как рак, напряженно глядел в стену. 

— И вот, — после алкоголя шикарный голос святого отца сел и сделался неприятным, шероховатым, как неровная поверхность стекла, — после всего этого… Я смел надеяться, что на этом закончится оскорбление Господа, но нет! Голубой монстр впился в губы второго, пошло… Невыразимо пошло слизывая, испивая остатки своего грязного семени изо рта красно-черного чудовища. Они лобызались, словно в пародии на молодых в первую брачную ночь! Я вознес молитвы к небу, чтобы Господь забрал мое зрение, чтобы не видеть больше всего этого!..

— Просто уйти вы, конечно же, не могли, — елейно произнес охотник. 

— Ну конечно же нет! — возмущенно воскликнул отец Рочестер и вновь наполнил стакан, чтобы тут же его опрокинуть. — Властью, данной мне, я должен защищать своих прихожан, добрый люд нашего города, и как же сделать это, не взглянув врагу в лицо?! 

Данте не стал шутить про лицо. Вместо этого он привстал и пожал потному и возбужденному проповеднику руку. 

— Я понимаю. И берусь за дело. Этот вопиющий случай не должен остаться безнаказанным. Считайте, что этих чудовищ, порочащих светлый лик Господа, уже нет. 

— Сохрани вас господь, мистер Данте, — святой отец осенил охотника знамением. — Храни вас Господь и огромное спасибо от всего нашего города! 

— Давай уедем отсюда, — простонал Неро, как только двери церкви закрылись за их спинами, — пиздец! 

Данте приобнял парня за плечи и довольно хохотнул: 

— Да ты что! Веселье только начинается! Мы приехали отдыхать, так давай отдыхать на всю катушку! И мало того, что здесь прекрасный лес, чудная рыбалка и свежий воздух, так нам еще и заплатят! 

Неро свел брови.

— Не хмурься, малыш, — проворковал Данте, привлекая парня к себе, — отлично побегали ночью… 

— Этот придурок смотрит из окна, — сдавленно произнес Неро, не отрывая взгляда от губ охотника. 

— Пусть смотрит, — голос Данте зарокотал, наполнил собой пространство. За миг до того, как их губы соприкоснулись, Данте игриво шепнул. — Все равно не поймет, что убийца – дворецкий.


End file.
